


the parting gift

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: Adam gives Blake the location of a criminal for her to feed on.  Blake waits for her prey, but things are not as they seem.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	the parting gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend! Based off of this song, https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=y7vN1oOBA8s, and I hope you enjoy!

The night is dark and moonless. Even the stars seem to have dulled their shine, hidden away as if they know the crimes she’s about to commit. Blake takes a deep breath of the cold air, and it freezes her already frozen lungs. She’s always cold now. 

Well, almost always.

Blake flexes her fingers and surveys the alley below her. She’s been waiting all evening for this, and her lips feel cracked with her thirst. She got here early, unable to wait. _A present_ Adam had said with a curling smirk. _Call it a parting gift._ She usually would’ve refused him, but she was so hungry, and trying to find out who she could feed on took time, time she didn’t have. 

Finally, _finally_ , a figure stumbles into the alley. Blake watches her, her nose wrinkling in disgust. She’s drunk, of course, and she leans against the wall to catch her breath. Blake jumps down from the roof and easily lands, but the woman doesn’t even turn around. Blake cocks her head and allows herself a smirk. “I’ll give you a head start,” she says. She’s hungry, but she wants this piece of shit to suffer, and the wait is worth it.

The woman stills and turns. Blake glares disdainfully at her and gestures toward the beginning of the alley. “You can try to run,” Blake continues. “Just like they did.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the woman says, but her words aren’t slurred as she expected. The back of Blake’s neck prickles, and the human instincts that linger inside her make her want to step back. But the predator instincts make her stand her ground. “But, I mean, if _you_ want a head start, I’ll be sure to give you one.” A sharp smile. “I like the chase.”

Blake cocks her brow and curls her fingers. “Oh, I know you do,” she spits, stepping closer. “But this is your last hunt, you monster.” 

The woman snorts, crossing her arms. “Oh, sure, the pot calling the kettle black.” The woman kicks at the ground before straightening up and reaching into her coat. Blake’s stomach drops when she sees what the woman has. Fuck. No, he didn’t- he wouldn’t-

He would. He did. He sicked a damn _hunter_ on her. And she fell right into his trap.

Blake does take a step back now, and she raises her hands. “I think there’s been a mistake-”

“You’re damn right,” the woman says, smiling. “So, if you wanna take that head start, you might wanna take it now.”

“I’m not- I don’t-” The words blur together in her mind, and, fuck, she’s so hungry, but she can’t die like this. Even if she deserves it, she can’t. 

The woman takes a step closer, casually twirling the stake in her hands, but there’s something flickering in her face now. Blake can’t kill her. She can’t, she won’t. But she doesn't want to die. Not like this.

“Please,” Blake says, and it’s the only thing she can say. “I thought you were someone else.” Even with her throat dry and her lips cracked and her head pounding, she won’t do this. She won’t kill one of the only people who can rid the world of monsters like herself.

“Who did you think I was?”

“You don’t want to know.”

The woman cocks her head. “Aren’t you thirsty?” she asks, but she’s not approaching her anymore. “Don’t you want to _feed_?” 

Blake winces. “I only feed on those that deserve it.”

“And who are you to decide if they deserve it?” 

“No one,” she admits. “But the ones who slip through the cracks of the law. The ones who go unnoticed and unpunished. The ones who are unrepentant and unashamed and deserve my justice and worse, I take.” 

“Not a lot of those around these parts.”

“No,” Blake agrees. “Not anymore.”

The woman appraises her. “You’re really not going to try and run.”

“If you think I enjoy taking lives, you’re sorely mistaken.” Blake snorts, and if she could still cry, she would. “And you’re doling out your own sense of justice too, _hunter_ , so if you still believe I deserve it, then, please.” Her voice wobbles slightly, and she hates it, even as she bares her fangs at the hunter. “Please, rid this world of my existence and rid me of this burden.”

The woman silently re-sheathes her stake. Blake watches her, her chest heaving, but the woman steps closer and extends her hand. “I hunt monsters,” she says firmly. “And you’re not one. Are you?”

“I hope not,” Blake says quietly, studying the dark metal of her hand. 

“I don’t think you are.” The woman’s hand is still outstretched. “And I need a partner.”

“A partner for what?”

The woman smiles wickedly. “Oh, don’t worry. You’ll get plenty to eat.” She cocks a brow. “Let’s rid the world of some monsters.”

Blake takes her hand and nods, shaking it. The metal is cold against her skin, even colder than she feels. “There’s a vamp out there,” Blake says. “I think he set us up to kill each other.” Because on the chance Blake walked away, Adam wouldn’t have set her up with someone he didn’t want dead as well. 

The woman nods. “Taurus,” she grits. “He turn you?”

“Yes.” The words are a quiet confession, and the woman’s gaze softens. But Blake brushes past that old ache and says, “I’m no good to you weak and hungry. I need to eat.” 

The woman considers. “I got a couple of blood bags at my apartment. B positive, if you have a preference for that kind of thing.”

“Blood is blood,” she says. She doesn’t bother questioning why this woman, this hunter, has blood bags in her home. “How much?”

“Just under ten litres. How long has it been since you fed?”

“A few weeks,” Blake admits.

The woman blinks. “We’ll get you more, then. We’re going to need to feed you regularly. I got some contacts at the blood bank, they should be willing to give up some AB positive blood. Got an overabundance of it last I heard. I’ll check with them tomorrow.” The woman straightens up and smiles. “I’m Yang, by the way.”

“Blake.” 

“Well, Blake, you’re welcome to stay with me tonight. I have a feeling Taurus is going to be sending people to make sure we’ve killed each other soon, and I don’t think we want to be here when they get here.”

Blake nods, and she follows Yang out of the alley and into the light. “You’re taking this surprisingly well,” she says quietly as they walk. “I thought you hunter types killed first and asked questions later.”

Yang snorts. “Fuck that, if we did, we’d accidentally end up killing some wannabe mortal. And you’re not the first non-mortal I’ve met that wants to help.” Yang shrugs. “Most of us just go after the ones that actively target innocents, mortal or not. There are hunters that want to rid the world of all of your kind and others, but they’re not exactly common anymore.” 

“That’s good to know,” Blake says. Her throat is dry, but she looks up at the sky again. The stars aren’t dull any more. They’re shining. 

And, as she stares at Yang, something deep within her stirs for the first time in a long, long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts at Softlighter on Tumblr!


End file.
